


Love Me Right (Part III)

by jeodoboleo



Series: Love Me Right (Round I) [3]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a compilation of fills from the <a href="http://alesserrain.livejournal.com/568.html">3 sentence ficathon</a> (may or may not be expanded into full fics in the future) | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4063852/chapters/9146173">part one</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4080193/chapters/9189331">part two</a> | <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4248663?view_full_work=true">part four</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Splash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (OT6) swim team

Taekwoon lets out the breath he was holding in a slow, steady stream, trying to block out the noise  _that's clearly trying to distract_  him he thinks, when he feels a wet somethingwhizz over his head. It lands with a slick sounding plop beside him, and he wills himself not to look, because ignorance is bliss, but curiosity gets the better of him and he looks; and it's someone's black speedos, a puddle of water starting to form around it on the bench.  
  
In that moment he hears some giggling and then a shriek, "Which one of you took my swim suit while I was in the shower!"  
  
There's some clanking of bodies colliding with lockers and two figures round the corner; Hongbin and Sanghyuk all ready with their swimsuits, goggles and swim caps on. They run past him, giggling up a storm - Sanghyuk snatching up the speedo - with an angry Hakyeon at their heels clutching a towel around his waist, power walking, refusing to run lest he slips and gets a concussion, "You kids better give that back this instant!"  
  
Taekwoon feels a tap on his shoulder and he turns to see Jaehwan sitting next to him on the bench, licking a vanilla ice cream cone, "What'd I miss?" he says, licking at some stray ice cream on his lips.  
  
"Hongbin and Sanghyuk took Hakyeon's swim suit while he was in the shower."  
  
Jaehwan laughs at that mid-lick, getting ice cream on his nose and nearly inhaling it all at once.  
  
"You shouldn't be eating that so close to swim time," a deep voice says above them, and they both look up to see Wonshik, trying to fit all of his electric blue hair into his swim cap, a towel slung on his shoulder.  
  
"But it's just practice," Jaehwan whines, "plus the ice cream truck was outside and it was tempting me!"  
  
Taekwoon puts a hand on Jaehwan's thigh, "He's right, you should've gotten it after practice. Go throw it out."  
  
A pout. "Fine."   
  
He watches Jaehwan get up to throw it away, Wonshik following him with a goofy smile spreading over his face. He twists up his towel in his hands and whips Jaehwan's ass with it.  
  
Jaehwan lets out a squeak, turning to look back at them with a hand on his butt, and Taekwoon can't help the snort that escapes him.


	2. Bass Clef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/wonshik) i wrote a song for you but the words don't come out

Taekwoon wants to write a song - a song that's for and about Wonshik. But It's easier said than done, it seemed so much simpler in his head.   
  
How was one able to capture the freckles on Wonshik's shoulders and the love bites that cover them come morning through song? The way his nose crinkles when he laughs and the deep timbre of his voice and the way he knows how Taekwoon takes his coffee to a T?   
  
The song running through his thoughts is filled with soft guitar chords and a sweet tinkling of chimes, complete with the airy whisper of his voice.  
  
He's written a song for Wonshik, about Wonshik, but worn pen comes to paper and the words just can't come out.


	3. Kiss And Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (Taekwoon/Jaehwan/Wonshik) jaehwan gets spoiled (WARNING: threesome + explicit sexual content)

Taekwoon shifts Jaehwan higher on his lap, one arm tightening around his waist, the other over his chest as he thrusts lazily into him. Jaehwan keens and throws his head back onto Taekwoon's shoulder, arching into Wonshik's mouth, who holds his hips down with strong hands to prevent himself from choking on the elder's length.  
  
Wonshik lifts Jaehwan's legs so that they're hooked over Taekwoon's thighs, and it has him crying out high and needy at the change in angle, hands fisting Wonshik's hair and tugging upwards. Wonshik sucks hard, hollowing his cheeks before letting Jaehwan's erection slip from his mouth and looking up at him.   
  
Jaehwan's panting, covered in a thin layer of sweat and eyes unfocused, Taekwoon's nibbling at his ear and thrusting harder now, faster, and Wonshik thinks he's never looked more beautiful.


	4. S.O.S

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/sanghyuk) lifeguard

"Oh someone! Help me!" Sanghyuk cries out from the deep end, the back of his hand touched dramatically to his forehead. A few heads turn at the noise, heads poking out from behind magazines on the pool deck, startled, but they pay no attention when they see the boy floating there, upright and smiling and clearly not in any danger.   
  
Hakyeon groans from his spot on his lifeguard chair. This kid -  _Han Sanghyuk,_  he had supplied once, when he asked him what his names was - has been doing this for the past month every Saturday on Family Swim day, he knew he shouldn't have let him in when he saw the tall boy approaching the pool gate.   
  
He tries to ignore it, putting his sunglasses over his eyes and pretending not to see, but Sanghyuk lets out another howl, splish-splashing around for effect and Hakyeon rolls his eyes so hard it gives him a headache.   
  
He is definitely not paid enough to deal with this nonsense.   
  
Hakyeon climbs down from his lifeguard chair with his clipboard and walks to the deep end, crouching down and waiting for the boy to swim over.   
  
When he does, he makes sure to put his sunglasses back on his head and  _glare_ , hissing in a stage whisper, "You know the drill, get out of the pool."  
  
Sanghyuk climbs out, smile plastered to his face, and Hakyeon struggles to keep his gaze on Sanghyuk's. He most definitely does not notice the kid's toned arms and abs, not at all. Sanghyuk grins harder, eyes crinkling, "What seems to be the problem, Mr. Cha?"   
  
He puts his hands on his hips and Hakyeon's eyes zero in on his chest muscles.   
  
"Mr. Cha?"  
  
Hakyeon clears his throat, "Mr. Cha is my father, my name is Hakyeon, I told you that. Anyways, that's besides the point! This is your fourth strike," he says, stabbing a finger at his clipboard, "and I'm going to have to ban you."  
  
"But Hakyeon! I was in trouble and you never saved me! Isn't that a lifeguards duty?"   
  
Hakyeon's headache pounds harder, this kid has some  _nerve_. "Yes, because you flailing around pretending to drown with your 6-foot-able-to-swim self, are in trouble. I think you've been out in the sun too long."  
  
"Yes I have," Sanghyuk says, wobbling slightly with a hand to his head, "I think I'm going to faint - I need CPR."  
  
Hakyeon flicks him squares in the forehead, a scowl on his face, "Nice try kiddo, but I'm going to need you to leave."  
  
"Okay okay!" Sanghyuk puts his hands up defensively, "but can I at least leave with your number?"


	5. Story Book Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (taekwoon/sanghyuk) once upon a time there was you and me

_Once Upon a Time there was a You and Me-_  
  
Taekwoon plus Sanghyuk equals love?  
  
The equation just didn't make make sense. They were just too different (or were they just too similar?)  
Repelling each other like the poles of a magnet. But there's a physical attraction between them, an invisible force that pushes them together despite themselves.   
  
They both like taking long hot showers, Taekwoon in the mornings and Sanghyuk in the evenings. They both loved watching movies, Taekwoon prefers action while Sanghyuk prefers comedy. They both live and breathe art, Taekwoon was a singer, Sanghyuk; a dancer. Two worked together like the Earth and the Moon.   
  
And somehow, somewhere, along the way, Taekwoon plus Sanghyuk did equal love.  
  
 _And now there's an Us._  
  
The End.


	6. Hot And Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hakyeon/hongbin) pulling on non-existent pigtails

Hakyeon didn't know what to do. He wonders if he's just being dense, that the answer is right there, out in the open and his eyes just keep missing it.  
  
He had known Hongbin for a long time. They had been the first to join Jellyfish along with Jaehwan before the others joined the trio. It was a lot more quiet back then. Hongbin was small and dimpled and laughed a lot, not unlike these days but they way he looked at him made Hakyeon feel too warm.  
  
When it was Hongbin's birthday he had taken him aside to the park near the company after practice and presented him a tiny cake, one he bought with his saved up pocket change. That was the first time he'd seen Hongbin cry.  
  
Now Hongbin calls him petty, annoying, refuses his affection and shrugs out of his hugs. Then he turns around and looks at him intensely when he thinks Hakyeon isn't looking, he offers to help him wash dishes without being asked, bites his lip in a way that looks almost shy when Hakyeon smiles at him, and simpers after Hakyeon to be his model for a sunset photoshoot.   
  
Hongbin's just pulling his leg. Pulling at his metaphorical pigtails with his snide remarks, but also soothing the pain with his gentle support.  _He feels like a mouse being chased by a cat._  
  
Hakyeon is confused to say the least. Confused, and maybe a little bit in love.  
  
  
It's when he's laughing not so kindly at Hakyeon when he nearly snaps, nearly losing all of his patience that he's built up over the years, all the feelings that have twisted up inside him.  
  
He lets himself come out and say it, "You know what Hongbin?" he smiles, and Hongbin's own quickly dissipates, "what the hell is your problem. I've tried to be kind but you're always being my friend one moment and then pushing me away the next - what do you want from me?"  
  
Hongbin's lips press together, cheeks dimpling and reddening, "I want you," his eyes shine with guilt, "need you."  
  
_The mouse stops running and lets himself be caught underneath the cat's large paws._


	7. View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (jaehwan/sanghyuk) meeting a stranger while traveling with no clear destination

Sanghyuk curses his tin-can of a car as it sputters along the empty road, stepping angrily on the gas pedal. Had it stopped right there it wouldn't mattered too much since there's no other cars for miles (but that also means there isn't anyone to give him a lift for miles).  
  
He was exhausted. He's finished two three-hour lectures in the middle of the blazing summer heat and he just wants to get home and take a cold shower. Sometimes he wonders why he drives three hours everyday, five days a week, to his university in the city; to be chilled to the bone in an air-conditioned lecture room while he learns about molecular energy, just to drive home in a car that feels more like an oven. He thinks about the homework he has, probably at least 4 hours-worth, and groans.  
  
Sanghyuk rolls down his window (forever bitter that even in the year 2015 he still has to  _roll_  down his windows), hoping to let in some air when he hears something from the distance. He ducks closer to the steering wheel, squinting, and he can see a black speck of a person waving in the distance. The horizon around him wiggles with the waves of heat coming off the road, and he wonders how long that person's been standing there.  
  
He sticks his arm out and waves back, indicating that he's seen them and that he's coming, stepping on the gas with more fervour. Soon, he's close enough to see the person standing there; a man, wearing a plain white shirt and jeans, a black wide brimmed hat and a guitar slung over his shoulder along with a duffel bag. He's sticking his hand out, thumb up, clearly asking for a ride.   
  
Sanghyuk stops in front of him and the man comes closer, leaning down to look inside, "Mind if I hitch a ride?"  
  
Sanghyuk looks at him for a moment. He doesn't seem very threatening, with his big eyes and small smile, he looks like he'd cry at running over a squirrel much less carve out his insides with a knife hidden in his guitar case.   
  
He shakes his head, "Not at all, hop in."  
  
The man grins at him, eyes crinkling charmingly, "Thank you so much!"  
  
He goes to the back of the car and Sanghyuk shouts out the window, "The trunk is jammed, you can put your things in the back."   
  
The man rounds the back of the car to get to the passenger side, and Sanghyuk unbuckles his seatbelt, twisting backwards to unlock the door. Once the other is settled, he starts driving again, looking at him occasionally from the side of his eye.  
  
"It's a little hot in here isn't it?" The man comments suddenly, and Sanghyuk bites his lip, embarrassed. He thinks about how he must look, hair matted to his forehead and shirt clinging to his torso with his sweat, but the man doesn't seem to be effected by the heat at all, shirt dry and cheeks a normal shade of pink.  
  
"Sorry about that, the air-conditioning doesn't work either."   
  
"It's okay," he says, taking off his hat and putting it on the dashboard, "I'm thankful you even gave me a ride at all."  
  
He shakes his hair out his eyes much like a puppy would shake their fur out after getting wet and the words Sanghyuk was about to say die in his throat. He grips the steering wheel tighter despite his wet palms, keeps his mouth shut so he doesn't say anything stupid.  
  
"So what's your name? I'm Lee Jaehwan," The man continues.   
  
"Han Sanghyuk. "   
  
He had wanted to end it there but the words keep coming out, "Where exactly are you headed?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
Sanghyuk looks at him, eyebrows raised, "Nowhere?"  
  
"Nowhere," Jaehwan repeats, dark eyes filled with happiness, "when you want to chase after your dreams, you need to find a place to start. I just don't know where it is yet."  
  
Sanghyuk doesn't know anything about dreams. He doesn't even want to learn about molecular particles and alternative energy, he's doing it for his parents, he wants to make them happy. He needs to graduate with a degree and find a job in the city like his parents never could, and give them the money they need to keep their farm going. Maybe once he thought about travelling the world, to see what it has to offer him outside his tiny life. But that's all in the past.   
  
"Nowhere it is, but," Sanghyuk shrugs, "I have to let you off after I get to my place."  
  
"That's okay."  
  
They spend a long moment in silence, and Sanghyuk considers turning on the radio (which surprisingly works) to break it, Jaehwan seems restless with his constant leg crossing and humming.   
  
"You should get some fuzzy dice," Jaehwan says, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his hand, "it would look cool in your car."  
  
Sanghyuk nearly comments on how lame that would be but instead says, "You should wear your seat belt."  
  
Jaehwan looks at him, full lips trembling, before he bursts into a fit of giggles. Sanghyuk doesn't get what's so funny about car safety.  
  
"Yes, because we're going to be hit by a cow any minute," he says, when his giggles have died down, "but I'll put it on just for you."  
  
Sanghyuk shakes his head in amusement, he's right, there's nothing but fields of green and the occasional cow as far as the eye can see, but he feels less nervous now that Jaehwan has his belt on.   
  
"So what do you do Sanghyuk-sshi?"  
  
"Call me Sanghyuk. And I'm a second year student, I go to university in the city."  
  
"I'm your hyung then!" Jaehwan says excitedly, "I would be graduating by now had I still went to school."  
  
 _A very cute hyung_ , Sanghyuk thinks, brushing his sweaty bangs off his forehead. There was still a long way home, but with Jaehwan by his side it would definitely be different.   
  
"So tell me about this dream of yours."


	8. Night Creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: (hongbin/sanghyuk) don't walk alone at night

Hongbin hitches his backpack higher up on his shoulder, his house key held between his knuckles, ready in case of danger. He hates walking through this part of town, it's too quiet and dark and smells of heavy smoke; but cutting through this area saves him nearly an extra ten minutes, and he'd rather get home faster after his first midnight shift at work. He tries to walk with purpose, long strides and head held high, but it's hard when there's creatures of the night scurrying about, startling him into curling in on himself.  
  
He comes toward a man leaning against the wall of a convenient store, and he squishes as far as he can onto the opposite side of the sidewalk to avoid brushing past him. Hongbin can't see the man's face too well, obscured by the hood of his dark sweater, and it only serves to make his heart beat faster, clutching his key tighter in his sweaty fist. All he can see is the red glow from the cigarette he's smoking, and the curve of a cheekbone, light up from the weak LED lights of the store.  
  
"You shouldn't walk alone at night."  
  
Hongbin freezes, slowly turns toward the man, and he wishes he didn't.  
  
He kicks off from the wall and emerges from the shadow, taking off his hood. The man looks quite young, somewhere in his 20s with his fresh looking skin and lithe build. He doesn't look much older than Hongbin, but he's certainly much taller.  
  
Hongbin takes a shaky step back to keep space between them, "I know that, I'm trying to get home as fast as I can."  
  
The man smiles, teeth glittering like knives, and Hongbin pretends he didn't see the pointy canine teeth.   
  
"Then get going, " He says with a small laugh.   
  
His eyes flash red for just a moment and Hongbin is fleeing, feet thudding loudly against the sidewalk and backpack pounding against his back almost as loudly as his heart in his chest. He's home before he knows it, sweaty and winded, his hand shaking as he tries to open the door.   
  
A bush beside him rustles and he swears he sees a shadow pass, but before he knows it, it's gone. He gets into his house quickly and locks the door, resting his forehead against it. He prays to not see the man again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> * you can also find and talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeodoboleo) and [tumblr](http://www.jeodoboleo.tumblr.com/)!~  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
